


Serpiente Borracha, Por Favor No Comerla

by GottaGoBuyCheese, inflappible



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Ancient Rome, Español | Spanish, Humor, M/M, Other, Post-Scene: Rome 41 AD (Good Omens), Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottaGoBuyCheese/pseuds/GottaGoBuyCheese, https://archiveofourown.org/users/inflappible/pseuds/inflappible
Summary: Aziraphale improvisa.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	Serpiente Borracha, Por Favor No Comerla

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [serpens ebrius, noli edere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740042) by [curtaincall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtaincall/pseuds/curtaincall). 



> **Nota original de la autora** : Este es en latín, cual obviamente no es mi primer idioma. Ofrezco ambos unas credenciales y un descargo de responsabilidad: tengo una licenciatura en los clásicos, especializándose en latín, y he enseñado latín en la escuela secundaria, pero la composición nunca fue mi fuerza y han pasado muchos años desde que he usado el idioma con regularidad. En ese sentido, probablamente hay errores aquí, pero no es calificado, después de todo, así que en este caso no quiero correcciones de la gramática. ¡Gracias por entender, compañeros del idioma latín! 
> 
> **Nota de traductores** : ¡Lo sentimos por cualquier errores del idioma o la gramática! Como la autora, el español no es nuestro primer idioma, así que probablamente hay unos (o muchos) errores del idioma y/o la gramática. Estamos abiertos a correcciones para los dos, pero por favor entienda que también han pasado muchos años desde que hemos usado español con regularidad, jajaja. Y si es posible, por cualquier correcciones quieres proveer, estaríamos muchos agradecidos si estén en ambos inglés y español. ¡Gracias por entender, y feliz lectura!

Un cuarto pequeño está al fondo de la taberna de Petronius. Aziraphale, un amigo de Petronius, tiene la llave.

Por eso, el cuarto pequeño es completamente privado. Nadie puede ver cuando la mano del ángel se mueve. No es posible a escuchar nada salvo respiros y besos.

Y entonces, se abre la puerta de este cuarto privado, cuya llave no tiene nadie.

Aziraphale empuja a Crowley lejos. —¡Rápido! —él dice—. ¡Escóndete!

Crowley está confundido. —¿Quién es?

—No sé —dice Aziraphale—, por eso tienes que esconderte.

Crowley mira a su alrededor. El cuarto no tiene muchas opciones para esconderse.

—¿Dónde . . . ?

—¡Aquí, pronto! —dice Aziraphale. Levanta a Crowley y le pone en un barril.

El barril está lleno de vino. No cabe el vino y también Crowley. Escuchando voces, Crowley no quiere irse del barril. Para ocupar menos espacio, se transforma en una serpiente.

Mientras tanto, Aziraphale ve quién ha entrado en el cuarto pequeño.

Es el arcángel Gabriel.

—¡Gabriel! —dice Aziraphale—. ¡Hola!

—Hola, Aziraphale —Gabriel dice.

—¿Cómo entró usted? O sea — ¿por qué usted está aquí?

—Quería saludarte —Gabriel dice—. Estoy aquí en Roma.

—Lo veo.

Ellos escuchan un ruido dentro del barril.

—¿Qué es eso? —Gabriel le pregunta.

Aziraphale se pone de pie en frente del barril. —¿Qué?

—¡El ruido!

—No escucho nada —dice Aziraphale.

Usted, lectore estimade, está preguntando qué es el ruido. Es Crowley, habiendo transformado en una serpiente, nadando en el vino.

Aziraphale no lo sabe. Pero no quiere que Gabriel busque en el barril.

—¿Está bien? —Aziraphale le pregunta—. Escucha algo que no existe.

—Lo oyes, ¿no? —Gabriel dice—. Es muy fuerte.

Aziraphale sonríe. —Quizás necesita volverse al Cielo, Gabriel. Su cuerpo es defectuoso.

Gabriel suspira. —¿De verdad lo crees?

—Sí, creo. Si no se vuelve al Cielo, su cuerpo puede descomponerse.

—Ay de mí —dice Gabriel—. Me voy.

—Que sabio —dice Aziraphale.

Gabriel se va rápidamente. Cuando ha salido, Aziraphale abre el barril.

Dentro del barril está una serpiente borracha.

—No sé qué esperaba —dice Aziraphale.

**Author's Note:**

> ES MUY TARDE PERO ¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO AL GRUPO DEL LECTURA DE FANFIC! ¡GRACIAS POR LOS BUENOS RECUERDOS EN UN AÑO MUY LOCO!


End file.
